User talk:GroceryBag
Welcome! Welcome to the Don't Hungry Wiki, and thank you for your contributions to the article, Milk! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Jvaa (Talk) 23:40, 29 May 2009 Hello Hey. Would you mind not making more articles with humour content, any bizarre foods or just 'normal' ones would be acceptable. Regards, иιƒкч? 12:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Hi GB I have no idea how IRC channels work, lol. I am da bomb! 20:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) How do you talk there? Um, get your facts straight First of all, I was doing this before I was blocked, second, I'm not blocked anymore, and third I'm doing this because you're wiretapping spam. I am da bomb! 04:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you serious? I've heard about your recent involvement with trolls on Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. I don't want people like you on here.. '' That is the DUMBEST reason I seen someone block someone on wiki, next to the time when one user was blocked because he was gay. I contacted Nifky, and if she doesn't respond, I'll contact wikia staff. Have fun losing your sysopship! I am da bomb! 04:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ... ''Oh, I'm not losing my sysop rights, especially when they're being '''challenged by someone who helps on a troll wiki and doesn't stop screwing with stuff when told to do so'.'' What does that have to do with me? I am da bomb! 16:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ... Give up what? No She doesn't know what's going on, because she is pretty much inactive. You don't know what's going on either because you never edit on the CPfanon. And what you're writing is spam, so I'll revert too for the sake of this wiki. Blah! 16:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC) . Yes, I do. Nifky even told you not to make "humorous" articles. And where did you talk? Blah! 17:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Nope I don't see Nifky. Blah! 17:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Why don't you As I have no spammer friends. And you just told me to keep trying, what's the big idea? Blah! 19:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Pfft Yeah, sure. Your article is wrong. Try to find another article on this wiki that has misinformation. I bet you never been to un-club penguin. Also, if Unbarbie becomes big (which I highly doubt), other users will get admin rights and I will get them to unblock me me, because they will realize that I was unfairly blocked. Blah! 19:09, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Liar Prove it that I attacked a user. And even if I did, I did nothing wrong on Unbarbie, so that is null and void. Blah! 19:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) . Like who? Blah! 19:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Some things Hey, sorry I wasn't on the wiki for very long, basically your undoes to Tomatoes weren't great, per this revision a few months ago http://burp.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:GroceryBag&diff=4020&oldid=4009. So basically, firstly edit-warring over an article too many times to mention is not the right way to go, even though you may/may not be right. Secondly, talk page comments simply going about the topic isn't going to help much either... (nor is Mectrixtic's to you). Thirdly, contacting staff isn't helping, once again staff's responsibilities are not checking out the wikidrama and such on Wikia's 10000+ content-rich wikis. So I have to say honestly, both Mec and you are wrong, in similar ways and are receiving a equal block of two weeks. If you're both going to talk about this and bring the drama on another wiki, this defeats the purpose of getting a ban in the first place. Also I'll protect the article too for about two weeks. Hopefully by then undoing edits and such will not be happening again, and the topic will be settled for once. Best, иιƒкч? 11:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC)